Jessie my new daughter
by ILoveDixon
Summary: It was suppossed to be an in and out operation i never expected to have a 6 year old girl thrown in my arms. She was however and i named her jessie and as time went on she soon began to see her as my daughter and i would anything to protect her. YOur probably thinking Drayl a father yeah right but im and this is how our story begins.Disclaimer i dont own walking dead(glenn friend)
1. Saving Jessie

Daryl Dixon had always been very levelheaded in fights, and that didn't change when the dead started walking. He could be calm in almost any situation; he was always prepared and never surprised, especially when there was a plan, a fool-proof plan. All he was supposed to do was provide cover fire while Glenn ran to the store, grabbed some supplies and ran back. If his ally was blocked he would run to Rick's ally, send off a signal and they would all meet back at the "base". Simple enough, right. Wrong. Apparently someone up above didn't agree with the plan, because just as the kid was coming out of the store some redhead carrying a large bundle ran up to him, hitting a car and setting off the alarm, and pushed him back into the ally.

The alarm caught the attention of every walker up and down the street, and Daryl had only a moment to close the gate and block them out. He saw Glenn run in the other direction; well at least he was safe. He suddenly remembered the red head and whipped around aiming his cross bow. "you trying to get yourself killed" He growled as the woman sat there shaking and clutching the bundle closer to her. She looked up, and Daryl had to stop and lower his weapon when he saw that she was crying.

"Hey Red, you alright" The woman stared at him before standing and shoving the bundle into his free hand, he almost dropped it, not expecting the weight. He took a step back when he realized that a chunk of her arm was missing and another when she started laughing like a madman. "I have been bitten and it is my time to die God will welcome me and I will sacrifice myself at any cost" He backed up against the wall as she ran past him, screaming and yelling, into the street and right into a group of walkers, she only screamed louder as they tore into her. He snapped back to reality as the walkers started coming towards him, he slung his crossbow on his back making sure the strap was secure before drawing a handgun and running to the escape ladder. He made sure to not drop the bundle.

It must have been the adrenalin that got him up there so fast, because the next moment he's sitting on the roof of a building. He jumps when the bundle whimpers, he didn't realize he was still holding it, he pulls back the sheet surrounding it to revile bright green eyes and flaming red hair. Oh shit. The girl stared at him and all he could do was stare back. She may be six or seven years old, with emerald colored eyes, and red hair that curled slightly and stopped about midback. She was pale, and looked exactly like the crazy woman. Daryl could see a few bruises on her arms and face; he was at a loss for words as they had their little stare down. Finally he let out a sigh and ran a calloused hand over his eyes. "You got a name" she shook her head. "Your mama didn't give you a name" No again.

They both looked to the door when they heard the knob rattle, Daryl picked up his cross bow and hoped the little barricade he made, a chair propped under the knob, would hold. He looked to the little girl and was surprised to find her calm, he had expected her to cry like that Sophia girl at camp, and instead she just sat there with her hands clasped together in her lap. When she turned to him, her eyes where full of fear. She crawled over and sat against the wall, right next to him, he was about to ask her just what the hell she was doing, but something in him made him stop. He relaxed as he heard the shuffling dead footsteps carry on down the hall of the offices they were currently hiding in. He looked down at the girl again, cuddled up to his side and suddenly felt protective of her.

"We need to get back to the others, we have a camp set up outside of town, your welcome to come along if you like." she nodded. "You don't talk much do you." she shook her head and put both hands over her mouth. "Wait, can you talk." she shook her head again. This was going to be a long day."Alright then, let's get going'' he stood and stretched to loosen his muscles, and then he remembered something. "you still don't have a name" seeing the no again he began to list some off." how about little red." she made a face and shook her head fiercely. "No, ummm Rachel" No again "Jill." No "Huh, this is harder than I thought . . . . My grandmothers name was Jessie what do you think of that." she thought for a moment then nodded, thank god, he was running out of names. " Ok Jessie, my name is Daryl Dixon, it's nice to meet you." he held out his hand, smiling she shook wasn't one for worrying, but Daryl should've been back an hour ago, and he was beginning to get tired of pacing back and forth, and Rick was getting tired of watching him. "I'm sure he's fine, maybe he just had to take the long way back."

Or maybe he got bitten by that redheaded geek, and is dying in that ally." That made Rick looks up from the window he was sitting by, and sends the other man a curious glance. Both Daryl and Glenn had been acting funny around each other since the attack on the camp. When Daryl went on a hunt Glenn would act a little sad and watch the woods until he came back. Daryl did the same when Glenn went to the city for food, only he didn't let it show, Rick just knew. Rick was about to ask about it, but was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. They raised their weapons and looked at the door; Glenn was the first to move. "Who's there."?" The pizza delivery guy, who the hell do you think it is. Open the damn door." Glenn's face lit up as he rushed to open the door, but fell into a curious look when Daryl walked in holding a little girl. "Glenn, Rick. This is Jessie."


	2. Chapter 2

Jessie was bouncing around the van Glenn had stolen, he was amazed and a little confused that Daryl had saved her in the first place. He didn't think Daryl would leave a child to die but, he wasn't exactly the type to run into a group of walkers just to save a little girl, no matter how adorable. Daryl just wasn't the type, unless he knew her somehow, Glenn looked back at the pair and watched as Jessie fell when Rick hit a bump, he was about to ask if she was okay but Daryl beat him to it.

"Sit down before you bust your face on the floor." Glenn would've face palmed but he knew it would get him a weird look, Daryl definitely didn't know how to treat little girls. He was surprised for the billionth time today when instead of pouting; she sat down right in front of Daryl and just stared, first at him then at Rick, then at Glenn. He had to resist the urge to pick her up and hug her; the girl was just too damn cute. Their eyes met and he smiled down at her, she climbed into Daryl's lap, and then smiled back shyly. "So, where did you find her.''

"Some crazy woman threw her at me." Glenn stared at him for a moment, and he could tell Rick was looking at him with the same expression through the rearview mirror. "What?" he growled making Glenn jump slightly. "Nothing, it's just weird that a mother would throw her child at some guy with a crossbow, don't you think." Daryl shrugged as Jessie shifted to a more comfortable position. "We'll talk about it when we get to camp" He was using a 'don't argue' look. Glenn took the hint and shut up. Another awkward silence enveloped them. Daryl watched as Jessie explored the camp, stopping at times to watch as the others packed their suitcases in preparation for the long trip to the CDC, once she was bored she would move on. He was about to call out and tell her not to mess with Dale's stuff when Glenn and a few others walked over to him. "So, you say a crazy woman threw her at you" Lori asked her face doubtful.

"Her mama was bit, I think the fever was making her crazy" Daryl lowered his voice so Jessie wouldn't hear, for some reason he didn't want her to listen in on this conversation. "One second she's sitting on the ground crying, the next she's running and screaming straight into a group of walkers, and I'm holding' the girl. "Is she sick?" All eyes turned to Glenn, who looked a little worried, when he noticed the attention, he explained " She hasn't spoken to anyone since she got here, not even Carl and Sophia, in the van I thought she was just scared or shy, but . . . "She can't talk" this time the attention was on Daryl, "she told me while we were hiding from some walkers."

"Wait, if she can't talk, then how she told you." Daryl told them of his questioning, the yes's and no's, and how he got around to naming her, once again baffling the group with his out-of-character actions. "That's so cute" Daryl gave the grinning Korean a look, and walked off to clean his bolts. Upon noticing all eyes were on him again, he simply blushed and escaped to dale's RV."Don't you want to go play with the other kids" Jessie shook her head at Daryl's question. She had been inspecting the canoe, when she saw Daryl place his crossbow on a stump and sit down to cleaning his arrows. She immediately walked over and sat by the weapon, small enough to share the stump and still leave room, and watched him work. Daryl let her be for a moment, hoping she would get bored and leave, but after about fifteen minutes he lost his patience.

"Listen, I'm not too great with kids, so you might want to go and get attached to someone else, how bout Carol or Lori." At the mention of their names she looked a little uncomfortable. This confused Daryl, he always thought little girls were more open and relaxed around women. "What, you don't like them." she shook her head and rolled up the sleeve of her jacket. Daryl was surprised to find a large hand shaped bruise, like someone had grabbed her arm and squeezed. His mind flashed back to his father grabbing him like that, but he quickly expelled those thought. "Did someone here do this to you." she shook her head again. "Then who?" A look came over the girls' face, like she was thinking hard. She pointed to her hair, which only confused him. She made another face, and then pointed to her eyes. Daryl lost patience again and looked around for something to write with; he spotted some paper and a pen by the kids' makeshift school table, and retrieved it. "Here, use this." When she handed it back to him the paper said 'Mommy' "Your mama did that to you" she nodded, pulling down her sleeve and hugging her. He felt a pang of sadness, and made an instant decision.

"Ok . . . if you're going to hang around with me you're going to follow my rules, you got that kid." she looked up at him, practically beaming. "First of all, No crying, I wasn't brought up around a lot of little girls, so I won't tolerate you bawling' for no reason. If you have to go to the bathroom or need a bath, you go talk to one of the women, not me. When I go on a hunt, the person I leave you with is in charge, you hear me girl." By the time he was done she was already on her feet and practically bouncing in place, and much to his surprise she threw her arms around his neck in a powerful hug. Standing a few feet away, Rick smiled at the pair, laughing when the girl nearly tackled Daryl out of his seat. He left as Daryl began grousing about personal space. I hope he knows what he's getting into.


End file.
